


Breaking the rules

by 17apples



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, vermish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17apples/pseuds/17apples
Summary: What if the order had to deal with covid-19.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

The wolves have been in quarantine together for weeks now and they're already sick of each other. Campus shut down and classes are via Zoom. Even The Order was on a break unless there was something urgent like another apocalypse, well other than this virus. They didn't know if anyone was trying to stop the virus with magic, or if that's even possible at all.

Lilith is keeping herself busy with trying to remove her demon scar. She thinks she's still tied to the demon realm because of it. She's been calling Nicole who's also reading through every single grimoire she finds. They are allowed to go to the temple to do tasks the grand magus asks them. Since there's no one at the temple, they use the opportunity to borrow books. They hope Vera won't be around to notice they're missing. Randall is also helping them but Hamish is trying to find out how to get Vera's magic back. Jack is not doing any of those things while he's mourning the death of Alyssa alone in his room. The knights barely see him, but bring him food to keep him alive. Alyssa has been death for almost three months. Jack is upset with Midnight but he hadn't seen Gabrielle because she was avoiding him and about a month and a half later they had to stay home because of covid. Gabrielle doesn't live with the knights but in her own apartment. She hasn't seen Jack yet since Midnight killed Alyssa. She has been feeling bad about it but Randall is trying to help her

‘another book that sucks.’ Randall exclaimed while he threw the book on the coffee table.  
‘i'm not having any luck either.’ Lilith said and closed her grimoire.  
‘how are you doing Hamester?’ Randall joked.  
‘I have no idea.’  
‘I think we could use a break.’ Randall announced.  
‘Hey Jack, i'm going for a run. You wanna join me?’ he yelled up the stairs in the hope to get him out his room.  
‘I'm fine’  
‘Do you guys wanna join me?’ he asked the other.  
‘yeah sure we haven't been outside in weeks.’ Hamish said.

They ran through the woods and stopped at the University.  
‘so weird to see the campus this empty’ Lilith said.  
‘it's like a ghost town.’ Randall remarked.  
‘i'd kill to go to the Blade&Chalice’  
‘this sucks’ Randall said  
‘You brought me back at the worst possible time, right before a global pandemic, really?’

‘I bet this beats hell’ Hamish said  
‘in some ways it is hell’ Lilith pointed out.  
‘can't we just magic this virus away.’ Randall whined  
‘I don't think it works like that.’ Hamish said  
‘sure it does, the order can cure cancer. And praxis cured multiple sick children.’  
‘yeah, by killing 5 other people and praxis nearly causing the apocalypse.’ Lilith said  
‘right’  
‘isn't Vera doing anything about it?’ Lilith asked  
‘she can't without her magic, we're trying to figure out how to get it back.’ Hamish explained.  
‘right, your helping her instead of me.’ Lilith said  
‘if we get her magic back, she can help us do whatever it is we'll need to do.’ he pointed out  
‘right like the grand magus is so eager to help me.’ she scoffed.  
‘she does have a point.’ Randall remarked.  
‘she will, I'll make sure of it.‘  
‘we don't need her anyways.’ she said  
‘Let's run guys.’ Randall said and ran off.

They followed Randall but then he stopped again.  
‘isn't that you're girlfriend?’ Randall said to Hamish as he pointed to Vera coming down the stairs of the library.  
‘she isn't my girlfriend.’ he said  
‘i'm gonna say hi... to the grand magus, i'll see you home.’ Hamish said and ran to Vera.  
‘six feet at all times!’ Randall yelled and he and Lilith ran off.  
‘what does he see in Vera?’ he said to Lilith  
‘she's hot, if you're into that type of women’ she responded  
‘and really terrifying.’  
‘you're actually scared of her?’ she laughed poking fun at him and he ran faster.

‘Vera, what are you doing here?’ Hamish said when he stopped six feet in front of her.  
‘just picking up some grimoires.... Again.’ she responded  
‘We'll find a way.’  
‘well i can't afford to be that hopeful.’ she responded and walked to her car. He followed her.  
‘let me help, we'll look together’  
‘you can't come to my house’  
‘concider it work. Colleagues can come together to work.’  
‘at their workplace, not my house.’  
‘let's go to the temple then, there won't be anyone else. Perfectly safe.’ he responded.  
‘fine, but i'll hope you have an extra shirt.’ she said and turned back around.  
‘i do’ he said as he followed her.

Vera put her bag down on her desk where she hadn't been for a while.  
‘i'm going to change.’ he said and walked to the temple's locker room. He had extra clothes in case he had to wolf out before taking off his clothes.  
He stopped at the bar and made two drinks before going to Vera.  
‘thought you would want a drink.’ he said as he walked in while she was already reading.  
‘yes please.’  
‘so how are you?’ he asked after he sat down.  
‘alive’ she said before taking a sip of her drink.  
‘that's it?’ he said questioning  
‘there isn't much to say. I am powerless, nowhere near to getting my magic back. It's been months. And if that's not enough I'm forced to stay home for weeks.’ she explained.  
‘at least you don't have to deal with Randall when he's bored.’ he joked  
‘at least you're not alone. God i even miss fucking Kepler.’ she quietly said.  
‘you could call me more often’ he proposed  
‘there's nothing to talk about.’ she said.  
‘You know I'm actually surprised Kepler hasn't called me to complain or something like that.’ she said and he looked away.  
‘well, how do I say this.’ he said and she looked at him with suspicion.  
‘she's dead.’ he said softly.  
‘She died? how do I don't know this? I've been hoping for her to drop dead for years.’ she said  
‘she didn't just die... we killed her.’ he explained  
‘Not that i miss her but why?’ she said almost shocked.  
‘we needed a witch to sacrifice in order to bring Lilith back. Randall decided to kill Kepler.’  
‘i must say he made a good choice, she's a terrible person but she is head of the gnostic council. Eventually they're going to find out.’  
‘we don't have to worry about that thanks to covid-19.’  
‘we've got bigger things to worry about anyways.’ she sighed.  
‘how far are you in getting your magic back.’  
‘i haven't even figured out if she stripped me from my magic or blocked me from accessing it. But I don't know because i'll need my magic to do a simple incantation.’  
‘But i do have magic’  
‘yes i know. I'm the only powerless member in this order.’ ‘you should have called, i could've helped weeks ago.’ he said and she looked away. ‘you don't have to do everything alone. Actually you can't. Please let me help you.’ he said and wanted to hold her face in his hand but he couldn't. ‘you could try a spell that will remove any spells and curses put upon me.’ she said and walked towards the bookcase.  
‘it's not here, the grimoire is gone.’ she said surprised and he could hear a little bit of panic in her voice.  
‘I think Lilith might have it.’ he said  
‘you're stealing the grimoires now. Wasn't the vault enough?’ she said sarcastically.  
‘she's borrowing them, she is still a demon somehow.’  
‘well that's just fucking great.’ she exclaimed.  
‘i could get it?' he suggested.  
‘fuck this, I'm going home.’ she took her bag.  
‘You're going to give up?’ he said and arched a brow.  
‘I'm not that desperate. Come back tomorrow.’  
‘Or i'll come by your house with the grimoire.’  
‘we can't’  
‘because you don't want to or because of the virus?’  
‘I-’ she tried to answer but couldn't form a sentence.  
‘i think we both know you're not afraid of that.’ he said taking a few steps closer.  
'we shouldn't’ she said and stepped back.  
'we're no treat to each other.’  
‘you don't know that.’ she responded and looked at him but he couldn't tell any emotion from her face.  
‘at least say you want it, your acting like we're nothing but colleagues.’ he said and looked at her asking for a sign to tell him if she cared about him even a little bit. She didn't respond but looked at him with an unsure gaze.  
‘because I care about you and i think you know that. And i'm trying to figure out what this is. I'm just asking if you care about me.’ he asked while his eyes were looking directly into hers. She took a few step in his direction and opened her mouth to say something but instead she took his face and kissed him. He was surprised and ironically said 'what about the virus.’ But she kept kissing him. ‘fuck it’ she answered when she took the time to get some air. ‘i do care’ she said softly and he kissed her again.  
‘thank you, for helping me.’ she whispered. He smiled at her and held her in his arms.  
‘let's go do that incantation.’ he said and they walked out of the temple.  
‘could you give me a ride?’ he asked and she nodded as she got in her car.  


‘stop here, if Randall sees you he's going to be mad.’ Hamish instructed.  
‘Randall strictly follows the rules, he's scared of the virus.’ Hamish explained.  
‘well that's new.’ she commented  
‘you know he's pre-med right?’ he said before he got out. 

He got inside and greeted Lilith and Randall.  
‘hey Lil, do you still need that book? Vera found out we took it and asked me to bring it back.’ He said and pointed at the book on the floor next to the couch, their place was kind of a mess.  
‘wow hold on don't touch anything.’ randall said to Hamish.  
‘we were standing six feet apart’ he said but ofcourse he was lying.  
‘well your new lipstick tells me something else.’ he pointed out and Hamish wiped his lips with his hand. 'don't take any steps closer.’ he commanded.  
‘Relax Randall.’ Lilith said  
‘no, I don't want to die. Lilith was in literal hell and only just got back but still she doesn't go to Nicole. I haven't been seeing Gabrielle to keep us safe and you run into her once and decide to hook up again.’ he said angry.  
‘we just kissed’ he defended.  
‘well that's enough to get infected. Think about us.’ Randall said in an angry tone.  
‘you should go, take your book.‘ Lilith said siding with Randall.  
‘you're throwing me out? You've got to be kidding me.' he said with surprise.  
‘i'll pack your clothes, go outside and don't come back in at least two weeks. You might not take it seriously but i do. Go to your girlfriend or your fancy apartment i don't care.’ he said running up the stairs.  


‘took you long enough, how many books did they steal?’ she said referring to the bag he was carrying.  
‘Just one, they kicked me out.’ he said.  
‘randall noticed your lipstick on my lips and freaked out. He told me not to come back because you might have infected me.’ he explained.  
‘so now you're homeless?’ she said but sounded a little amused by the story.  
‘well not exactly. Besides it's only temporary.’  
‘if you were planning to stay at my house. At least you could've asked.’  
‘that's actually not what i meant, i have a place downtown. I just don't come there often and i don't have my stuff there.’ he said  
‘oh’ she said and looked away as if she said something wrong and then started her car.  
He noticed she was serious when she said he'd stay with her and said, ‘since we're both alone and have possibly infected each other, we could temporarily keep each other company. If you still don't mind.’ he said and she smiled a little. ‘well my house is big enough.’


	2. Chapter 2

Hamish looked outside when she drove to her house. They didn't say a word to each other. She looked at him once in a while but mainly focused on the road. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth and looked at the trees they passed. He knew they were almost there: her mansion in the woods. Where he was going to stay for the following weeks, with her. He was secretly excited about it. He had been to her house frequently before the virus but never stayed the night. Either because he didn't want the knights to know or because she didn't ask him and didn't object when he left. They had kept it as casual as they could. They drank, talked and had sex and he usually left shortly after. On some occasions they had sex first and he stayed for a while, at these occasions he wished she'd ask him to stay over. Those nights were different. They weren't filled with sexual tension building up. They were more honest and naked, in both ways, in their way of communicating. They have also met at the temple more that they should. Those had been exciting but rather quick. They've been lucky they weren't caught by any other member. It had been going on for months with little progress. At least not in their actions. They did the same things drinking, talking and fucking at her house or her office, but only more. They did however develop a deeper connection and cared for each other. They were exclusive but not really in an actual relationship. They both knew they were exclusive and cared for each other but never voiced it. She mainly drew the boundaries. It was always her who asked him to come over. Not because he didn't want to but just because it's wasn't necessary after a while. She never specifically asked. She just texted things like 'i could use a drink.' and he unstood it was her way of saying 'come over, let's fuck.’ There was that one time she thought he had texted her, but that turned out to be order related. The lockdown has been a huge step back in their relationship. It put their relationship on pause. They texted but not much about any non magic related topics. Sexting wasn't their style. He was always the one to call her. She didn't initiate. Merely because calling meant they only could talk, which was one of the three things they did the least. She used this as another way of keeping her distance. She didn't let people in her life easily. He didn't push it too much but did try to break her walls down by making her smile and making her feel safe. 

They arrived at her home and she immediately stepped out the car and opened the font door as he followed her.  
‘I guess you won't need a tour. I'll show you to your room’  
‘wait, you're putting me in the guest room?’ he said with disbelief.  
‘well you are a guest’ she stated.  
‘do you fuck all your guests?’  
She stopped walking turned around and looked at him surprised 'the audacity of this man' she thought. She wanted to slap him in the face, but she didn't. He saw her getting furious and regretted saying it out loud. But then he found it amusing. She didn't and turned around. ‘i don't have many guests over, because most of my friends have a house’ she said  
‘i would have gone to my apartment. If you hadn't insisted.’ he responded  
‘i didn't insist, you asked.’  
‘did you just say we're friends?’ he said as they entered the guest room. ‘don't get to excited about it.‘ she said in response. He placed his bag on the bed and sat down.  
‘i like the painting’ he said to break the silence.  
‘it was a gift from one of my college friends. She's an artist from Brooklyn.’ she explained and he nodded.  
‘I'll show you the bathroom.’ she said and walked away and opened the door to her bathroom. It was very large. ‘keep my bathroom clean and you're still allowed to use it.’ she said in her commanding voice.  
‘or else?’ he said.  
‘then you'll have to use the guest bathroom.’  
‘so actually i'm only half a guest’ he mocked her tone.  
‘not with that attitude. You should take a shower and the guest bathroom doesn't have one.’ she said and left the room.

‘I would like a drink.’ she said as he entered the living room with damp hair. She already had made sure before she had whatever he needed to make her cocktails, he even brought alcohol or some other ingredients and left it there.  
‘ah, i see that's why i'm here.’  
‘couldn't let those sweet mixing skill go to waste.’  
‘i'll take it as a compliment’  
‘have you eaten already?’  
‘i have not’  
‘i am making risotto’  
‘sounds good.’

‘drinks are ready’ Hamish said and handed her drink.  
She took a sip and was already familiar with the taste.  
‘a grand magus’ she said.  
‘fits you best’ he said and took a sip.  
‘this drink is your impression of me.’ she figured out just now.  
‘very spirit-forward yet intriguing’ he quoted her own words.  
‘but i've changed it just a little bit'  
She arched a brow and took another sip.  
‘sweeter’ she softly said.  
‘strong, intriguing, sexy with a sweet aftertaste while it's still burning on your tongue. Something I can't get enough off.’  
‘we're talking about the drink right?’  
‘I think i made an excellent impression with my first grand magus’ he said and met her gaze.  
‘you surely did’  
‘but this one is just more accurate.’ he added ‘how about you make me a Hamish Duke. Keep making an impression.’  
‘i don't name cocktails after myself.’  
‘then create one for me.‘  
He mixed a drink while she was cooking and enjoying her grand magus.  
He poured the drink in tall glass which made her smile.  
And walked up to her and placed the drink on the table.

She tasted it.  
‘bourbon, a little old fashioned, strong but not sharp, cunning, determined and' she took another sip. ‘bright blue eyes.’ she softly said looking at him. It was such an intimate moment watching her describe him without they actually had to talk. Just bonding over drinks.  
He took a sip of the drink. ‘sure you're talking about the drink?’ he said ironically. She smiled ‘i'm impressed.’  
He moved his head to her ear and whispered ‘you'll need to reward me then.’ He turned to look at her and she slipped off the barstool and kissed him.  
‘I'll make you dinner.’ she said teasing him.

‘it's delicious’ he said after a few bites. ‘my cooking skills have improved since lockdown.’ she explained.  
‘which means you definitely have made banana bread’ he laughed.  
‘guilty’ she smiled.  
‘Randall tried it once. Nearly burned down the house.’  
‘why doesn't that surprise me?’ she said sarcastically.  
‘Lilith and I usually make the food and ofcourse the drinks made by me.’  
‘you're actually going to miss them.’ she said and looked at him.  
‘they're idiots, except Lilith she's just very- Lilith. But they're my friends. And they're going to mess up my bar.’ She laughed.  
‘to bad you couldn't bring it with you.’  
‘we'll just have to settle with the things you have and the things i left here on various nights' 

‘would you help me with the dishes?’ she asked but in a commanding tone.  
‘ofcourse, grand magus.’  
'we're not in the temple’  
‘i know’  
He had been calling her grand magus unironically when they were in private. He liked it because the title fit her so wel. He also called her Vera yet she never addresses him by his first name. He loaded the dishes in the dishwasher while Vera opened a bottle of red wine. As he did the last dishes she sat down on the kitchen counter and was watching him as she drank her wine.  
‘cleaned up the kitchen. having me here is getting convenient isn't it’ he said.  
‘it is’ He walked towards her and stopped in front of her taking her wineglass. She frowned in dislike as he took a sip. He placed the glass next to her and placed his hand on her waist. He kissed her and she opened her mouth letting his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance while he put his hands all over her body. Her hands explored his skin underneath his shirt. Once they started making out they couldn't stop. Her kisses were sweet and when he didn't feel them on his lips they burned from lust. She loved his touch and warmth all over her body. His lips on her skin made her both moan and shiver in the most pleasant way. They rarely wore clothes that were very easy to take of so it took a long time and effort doing it while they were kissing. She was very impatient after he finally got her blouse off, so she took his half unbuttoned shirt and ripped it open, to his surprise it worked. He was once again impressed by her. ‘ impatient are we?’ he whispered. ‘let's take this to the bedroom.’ she whispered as response and he carried her but stopped by the couch. ‘i'm also impatient.’ he said and put her down on her back and climbed on top of her. She was thinking of ways to flip them over so she would be on top of him which she prefers. But he knew she would so he placed his hands on hers and placed each hand next to her head and entwined their fingers. She chuckled ‘how are you going to get out those pants now’ and he realised he didn't think that smart. He let go of her hands and took off her skirt first and then his pants. She didn't escape just yet and he used it to his advance as he put his hand inside her panties. She knew what he was doing but didn't mind as she took her panties off because she has waited long enough. He wasn't as slow and careful with his touch as before, it had been a long time ago and they both were hungry and craving each other. Their sex was passionate, hot and a fight for dominance he would eventually give up. But it was mostly her decision, if she was willing to let him she wouldn't be fighting in the first place. He admired her as grand magus and didn't mind she took her bossy character to the bedroom.

They laid there for several minutes to normalize their breathing. Hamish stood up and she frowned. ‘i have to pee' he said while he pulled on his underwear. He walked upstairs and she just stayed there on the couch. When she noticed he had been gone for a while she stood up and walked to the stairs.  
‘Hamish?!’ He didn't answer so she went upstairs. She found her bedroom door wide open and found him in her bed. She couldn't see his face but she was sure there would be a smirk on his face. She walked around the bed to face him. She was right, there was a smirk on his face and he opened his eyes. ‘did you get lost?’ She caressed his hair and then placed her hand next to his head before climbing on top of him. ‘big house‘ he said before their lips collided.  
Their second round definitely wasn't less satisfactory. They ended up laying in each others arms. ‘i hope i have convinced you to let me sleep in your bed.’ he whispered before placing kisses on her shoulder. ‘i wouldn't call this sleep’ she said. ‘let me stay’ he whispered closed to her ear while caressing her arm. ‘i'm not going to sleep this early.’  
‘i can see that you're tired.’  
‘well you've made sure of that, haven't you?’  
‘i'm so close to chaining you and me to the bed.’ he whispered. ‘if you've brought handcuffs it's kind of to late to bring them up.’ she teased. ‘i haven't’ he said laughing ‘unfortunately’ he added.  
‘i'm hungry’ she said and got up. 

She took a box of ice cream from her freezer and a spoon. She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her. He tried to steal a bite but she didn't let him. 'Seriously?’ he said. She shook her head and didn't say anything but quietly ate ice cream. He did try to steal her spoon again but with no luck. She pushed him away and he nearly fell from the couch if she wouldn't have grabbed his arm when she saw him falling.  
‘you're not an enemy in the temple, but you are when you steal my Ben& Jerry's’ she said dead serious. ‘speaking about temple, we have this book.’ he said looking at the grimoire on the coffee table. She placed her ice cream on the table and took the book in her lap. Ofcourse he was eating the ice cream now. ‘if i didn't need you to do this incantation, I'd kill you.’ she hissed.  
‘you won't’ he smiled.  
‘i found the spell.’ she said ignoring the comment.  
‘it's easy, you slice your palm, say this incantation while you place your hands on my shoulders.’  
‘you wanna do this now?’ he said and she nodded.  
He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.  
He stood up in front of her and sliced his palm, then he said the latin words he read in the book while he placed his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes until he was done speaking. She didn't see his face struggling to say the words as he heard the ringing from practicing magic.  
'did it work? I heard ringing.’ he asked  
‘there's only one way to find out’ she said as she walked to her sink and filled a glass half full. Hamish was looking at her in agony hoping the spell worked. ‘aneplerosi' 

The water started bubbling and Vera smiled in relief. ‘i've never this happy to hear that ringing sound.’ Hamish said embracing her.  
'i have my magic back’ she said softly as she couldn't believe it yet. ‘i told you’ he whispered and placed a kiss on her head. She placed the glass on the kitchen counter. ‘we should celebrate’ he said. ‘do you have champagne?’ 

‘i do but first i want to do another spell.’ she said.  
‘what are you going to do?’  
‘i've found a spell that protects magic and binds it to myself.’  
‘a binding spell. Binding your magic to yourself?’  
‘it's more complicated than that. Technically it's meant to bind magic to objects, making them magical. But i figured it's also possible to bind magic to a person. Which means the magic can't be stripped away with another spell.’ she explained.  
‘so you want to turn yourself into a living magical object?’ he said with a frown  
‘It would've been possible even if this spell didn't work. The spell is rather complicated but i won't ever lose my magic again.’  
‘you don't need to do that. She can't take it away again, she's dead.’  
‘praxis will be coming for me when they find out Alyssa failed.’  
‘you don't know that.’ he said placing his hand on her cheek.  
‘first Foley attacked us both and then Salvador tried to kill me, then Alyssa Drake took my magic, do you really think praxis' new leader won't continue being a threat to the order?’ she said removing his hand.  
‘they have the fors factoram, that's all they wanted.’  
‘they don't. Ms. Drake died before she could share or perform the incantation.’  
‘If they wanted to kill you, they would've have done it already. You've been powerless for weeks.’  
‘i'm still going through with this spell.’  
‘it's not a good idea. If you are a magic object others will be able to use your power. They could never take it all away, but they could use you as a regular magical object. If you do this you'll make yourself more vulnerable because you'll be a magical hotspot.’  
‘how do you even know all this stuff?’ she said feeling annoyed because she didn't know this and he was right. It wouldn't be smart.  
‘i've read about magical objects in a journal from the knights, werewolves are magical too, please don't do this.’ he said with puppy eyes and she almost melted.  
‘let's focus on the good things, you got your magic back.’ he said as he took her hands.  
‘I got my magic back’ she said softly with a smile.  
‘were is the champagne?’  
‘i don't want champagne’ she said before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

‘we should go to bed’ she said.  
‘your bed?’ he said.  
‘yes’ she said with a little smile.  
‘good’ he said and walked to the bedroom holding her hand.

‘bathroom’ she said and he came with her.  
‘i'm going to get my stuff from my room.’ he said and left.

When he came back she was brushing her teeth.  
‘where can i put my things?’ he asked.  
‘just put them on the sink.’ she said.

‘do you have a cup?’ he said with his mouth full of toothpaste.  
‘what?’  
He spit out the toothpaste.  
‘a cup, for water.’  
‘oh. Take mine, we'll take a glass from the kitchen tomorrow.’  
He took her cup and rinsed his mouth.  
‘You don't have to wait for me.' she said while she was removing her make up.  
‘no i like watching you.’ he said leaning against the sink.  
She looked at him and watched his gaze. She noticed he was looking at her cleavage. She was wearing a silk robe.  
‘because you can see my boobs from that angle?’  
‘you should tighten the belt on your robe if it bothers you.’  
She pulled at the belt opening her robe and grabbed a cream. She applied the moisturizer on her face while he looked at her.  
‘i'm done.’ she said and walked past him to he bedroom.  
She took off her robe and put it on a chair.  
He placed his hands on her back and kissed her neck.  
‘i thought you wanted to sleep.’ she said.  
‘changed my mind' he whispered.  
He moved his hands to her stomach and pulled her closer to himself.  
She enjoyed his kisses on her neck. He began sucking and licking her skin and she let out a little moan. He walked forward and let her go when her knees hit the bed. She lied down underneath the covers and he joined her.  
‘you're going to sleep so good tonight.’ he whispered.  
‘will I?’ she challenged him. 

Hamish woke up on his back with a leg and an arm on him, hugging him. He looked at Vera who was still sleeping and caressed her hair. She slowly opened her eyes.  
‘morning’ he whispered and placed a kiss on her head.  
‘did you sleep well?’ he asked.  
‘very well’ she said.  
'i told you.’ he said placing another kiss.  
‘how was your night?’ she asked.  
‘well i had sex with this very sexy beautiful woman and then i slept very well.’ he said.  
‘good’ she said running her fingers over his chest.  
‘do you want breakfast?’ she asked.  
‘i'm starving.’ he answered.  
They went downstairs and got to the kitchen.  
‘All i have at the moment is toast.’ she said.  
‘that's fine’  
‘i have to go to the grocery store. If you want you can come with me.’  
‘i would like that.’  
His phone starts ringing and he picks up.  
‘Lilith, miss me already?’  
‘i just wanted to know where you are, i'm sorry Randall overreacted.’  
‘He didn't, is he still mad. It was my mistake. I'm staying with Vera.’  
‘he will forgive you’ ‘i hope so’ ‘okay, stay safe.’  
‘bye’

‘what was mistake.’ Vera asked.  
‘nothing’ he said.  
‘really? You told her something else.’  
‘kissing you wasn't a mistakes. It would've been if you went to illegal parties or went to the grocery store without a mask. But now it doesn't matter.’  
‘for the record: i haven't.’ she said.  
‘well then i can do it again.’ he said leaning in for a kiss.  
The toaster interrupted their kiss.  
‘breakfast is ready.’

‘i think i want to go for a run, do you wanna join me?’ he said as they were finishing up their breakfast.  
‘i don't feel like running, but you should go. I'll wait up to shower.’  
‘I'll better get going then.’ he said as he stood up.

Hamish entered the house out of breath and the house smelled delicious.  
‘what did you bake?’ he said  
‘i made cherry pie.’ she said and put down her book.  
‘smells great’ he commented. She stood up, 'unlike you, you need a shower’ she whispered.

They went to the grocery store after they had dressed themselves.  
‘What do you like to eat tonight?’ she asked.  
‘i'd love to cook for you.’ he replied.  
‘fine by me’  
‘do you like avocado?’ she asked and he nodded.  
‘we should get some fruit’  
‘yes bananas, i want to bake banana bread.'

‘anything else you want?’ she asked when she thought they were done.  
‘ice cream’ 

‘what flavor do you want.’  
‘chocolate’ he answered.  
‘you're going for vanilla, really?’ he said and she rolled her eyes at him.  
‘wouldn't have guessed after last night.’ he whispered as he placed a hand on her hip.  
‘or this morning.’ he added.  
‘shut up’ she whispered and took his hand of her body.  
‘we need wine’ he said and walked away.  
He took 2 bottles and placed it in the cart.  
‘get some white too’ she said.  
He did but also brought another bottle with him.  
‘what's that?’ she asked.  
‘something I'll need for a cocktail.’  
‘yeah but what is it?’ she said grabbing the bottle. He stopped her arm.  
‘you'll see when i let you taste it.’

‘alright then.’ she replied.  
‘do we have everything?’ he asked.  
‘i think so’ she said.

‘look who we have here.’ said a familiar voice from behind them.  
‘Lilith’ hamish said and Vera decided not to say anything.  
‘oh Randall is here too.’  
‘hi’ he said.  
‘please don't be mad at me dude.’ Hamish said.  
‘you can come back in two weeks’  
‘unless you wanna stay with your girlfriend.’ Lilith added.  
‘no we uhm I-’ hamish tried to respond to that but he couldn't.  
‘okay we should go’ Vera said wrapping up their akward encounter. They left Lilith and Randall and stood in a long line to pay for their groceries. 

‘hey Hamish!’ they heard and turned around to see Randall standing at the end of the line.  
‘catch!’ he yelled while he threw something at him. Hamish catched it an saw it was a pack of condoms.  
‘asshole’ he yelled and threw it back.  
‘did you threw that on his head on purpose?’ Vera asked.  
‘i hope it shook some sense into him.’ he replied and they laughed.  
‘Auw that hurt, dude! I just wanted you to be safe!’ Randall yelled. Hamish noticed the two people in between them were watching him and turned around.  
‘i'm so sorry’ Lilith apologized to the witnesses and then laughed at randall.

‘i'm sorry for that’ hamish said to Vera.  
‘i'm used to dealing with idiots. It's refreshing to see you handle them.’ she replied.  
‘i used to live with those idiots, i'm pretty used to it too.’  
Hamish insisted on paying the groceries and they went home. Vera was driving because it was her car ofcourse. He had noticed his car in the parking lot and figured Randall and Lilith had claimed it.

‘i think we should talk about what Lilith said.’ hamish said.  
‘did she say something on the phone this morning?’ she asked.  
‘no in the grocery store.’  
‘did i miss something?’ she responded.  
‘i know you heard it. I could see it on your face, even with a mask. It made you uncomfortable.’ he said looking at her.  
She was silent.  
‘If it's any better, i don't like it either. Randall keeps referring to you a my girlfriend. It makes me uncomfortable too.’  
‘could we talk about this at home please.’ she softly said.  
‘sure’

They came home and loaded the groceries inside. Vera poured wine in two glassed and told Hamish to sit down on the couch.  
‘i'm sorry for putting this conversation off, i just wanted to be able to look at you without crashing a car.’  
‘yeah i understand that.’  
‘I know this is complicated, our relationship.’ she said and sipped her wine.  
‘but it is a relationship?’ he said.  
‘yes of course. I think we both know we're far beyond a quick fuck now and then.’ she replied.  
‘ofcourse’  
‘so were on the same page then.’  
‘but we still haven't discussed the one word Lilith mentioned.’  
‘i don't think it fits the relationship we have, we're not 17 anymore. If i think about you as my boyfriend it's like our age difference just pops up.’  
‘it's not that big, i think.’  
‘how much do you think it is?’  
‘anywere between 6 and 8 years.’  
‘my guess is 10’  
‘are you actually older than i think or do you think i'm younger?’ he asked.  
‘how old are you?’ she asked.  
‘28'  
‘you're actually older than i thought you were.’ she said.  
‘really, i wear vests and drink bourbon.’ he laughed.  
‘oh no you're look says you're a 40 year old professor. It's your face and your body.’  
‘so what's the difference?’  
‘8 years’ she said.  
‘see not bad, and i was closer’ he said.  
‘you were’  
‘so you're 36’ he said.  
‘uhu’  
‘and you're boyfriend isn't actually that young.’ he teased.  
‘don't say it’ she said.  
‘i won't, but i am.’  
‘i know’ she said and playfully took his hand.  
‘so we're officially together now’ Hamish declared.  
‘yeah’ she said and kissed him. Her hands found it's way around his neck into his hair.  
‘you're hair has gotten longer’ she said after they broke the kiss.  
‘lilith tried cutting it but i didn't trust her.’  
‘i saw her new side bangs, it's not that flattering.’  
‘that's to cover up her demon scar.’  
‘right’  
‘you'll just have to live with my hair being this long.’  
‘or i can cut it’ she said.  
‘you can do that?’  
‘yes i have been cutting my own hair for years.’  
‘but you have long hair.’ he said stroking her hair  
‘but look how healthy it is. I promise you i can do it.’ she said.  
‘i'm sorry but no’ he said and kissed her.  
‘you don't trust me.’ she said after the brief kiss.

‘maybe i like my hair longer.’ he responded.  
‘it's not bad.’ she admitted after another look.  
‘no need to cut it yet.’  
‘fine’  
‘i like your hair, so long and soft.’ he said stroking her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know yet when i'm going to write other chapters cuz i have another fic.


End file.
